Sakazuki
| doppor = Fumihiko Tachiki; Michio Nakao (ep. 278) | doppita = Matteo Zanotti | prima = Capitolo 397; episodio 278 | razza = Umano | affi = Marina | ruolo = Grand'ammiraglio | data = 16 agosto | età = 53; 55 (dopo il timeskip) | frutto = Magma Magma | altro = }} Sakazuki, noto anche come , è il grand'ammiraglio della Marina ed uno degli antagonisti principali della serie nonostante sia apparso meno rispetto ad altri personaggi. Aspetto Akainu è un uomo incredibilmente alto come i suoi compagni ammiragli, ha il viso quadrato e i tratti molto pronunciati con i capelli corti e neri. Di solito indossa un berretto con la scritta Marine e una divisa color cremisi decorata con una rosa rossa all'occhiello sinistro. A differenza di molti Marine di alto rango non indossa una cravatta mostrando così la camicia sbottonata e il collo muscoloso con parte del tatuaggio. Indossa dei guanti e delle scarpe nere. Il tatuaggio sul lato sinistro del petto è nero (azzurro nell'anime) e contiene numerose immagini di fiori integrato nel suo design. Ha i bordi a forma di fiamma e si estende dalla spalla sinistra dell'ammiraglio fino al suo fianco coprendo parte della schiena e le costole. Ha un altro tatuaggio più piccolo a forma di spada nera sul deltoide destro e una piccola parte del bicipite. Nell'anime il colore dei suoi occhi è marrone. In gioventù Akainu aveva una camicia rossa aperta e una catana sulla schiena. Ventidue anni fa, durante l'incidente di Ohara, indossava un berretto Marine bianco sotto un cappuccio grigio scuro che sembrava essere parte di un mantello che indossava sotto il vestito oppure un semplice cappotto Marine. La sua faccia è stata per la maggior parte del tempo nascosta dal suo berretto. Da bambino aveva un espressione cupa che ha mantenuto da adulto e indossava degli abiti lacerati e portava un pugnale e un berretto simile a quello dei Marine con la scritta "giustizia". Durante il timeskip si è fatto crescere i baffi e il pizzetto. Personality Sakazuki is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice, and is ruthless in his maintenance of it, in fact his motto is . He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and was the most ruthless out of all three admirals two years ago. Despite this disposition, like Eustass Kid, Akainu seems to be able to restrain himself at times, having chosen to spare the life of Jewelry Bonney and her crew after they were left by the Blackbeard Pirates for Akainu to salvage, and letting his colleague Aokiji live despite the Aoikiji losing to him after a 10 day duel to the death for the position of fleet admiral. Akainu's beliefs led him to go as far as destroying a refugee ship simply because of the miniscule possibility that a scholar could be hiding on board. His logic being that if even one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped with it, the mission would have been a failure, much to the dismay of Kuzan, who called him a fool for overdoing things. Akainu takes his extremist attitude as far as to kill anyone who does not share his point of view, as he attempted to execute Coby for his plea to stop the war. Additionally, he has no tolerance for Marines who desert their posts, even appeals of wanting to return to families instead of dying do not sway elicit sympathy, the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. Caesar Clown also believed that Akainu would desire his ideas of mass-murder weapons and inhumane experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to the more pragmatic Sengoku. To Akainu, any Marine who is not willing to fight for justice is not worthy of being called a Marine. Again though, despite all of this, even Akainu could not kill his former comrade Kuzan. Despite his position as an admiral prior to promotion, Akainu is willing to lie to and/or deceive his enemies in order to achieve Justice. So far, Akainu's manipulations have been incredibly successful, such as when he managed to deceive Squard through Sengoku's master strategy, or insulting Whitebeard to get Ace angry enough to stop his attempt at escape. He finds people who attempt to interfere with him as nothing more than irritating obstacles. Furthermore, he seems in many ways unafraid of older legends and comments on this when Whitebeard claims to his men not to be intimidated by Garp, while Akainu says that he and Garp are of the same generation and promptly attacks him. While other Marines, such as Sengoku and Garp, share a decent amount of respect for their enemies, Akainu has no such empathy, instead disparaging them at every chance he gets. Prior to Sengoku making it public, Akainu is one of the few who knew that Luffy was Dragon's son. It is unknown if he has some past relationship with Dragon or if it was simply common knowledge among the higher ranking Marines that Dragon is Garp's son. As such, Akainu deems that Luffy's mere existence, due to being Dragon's son, is enough to be a threat to the world and therefore must be eliminated. In fact, Akainu's beliefs about heritage run deep enough that he declares that even if every other pirate escapes, he would personally ensure that neither Ace nor Luffy were allowed to leave the war alive due to their bloodlines. This conviction fueled Akainu even to the point of actively hunting Luffy himself, even though Blackbeard was destroying Marineford at the time. Relazioni Marines As the Marine fleet admiral, Akainu has command over the entire Marines. Marines respect him and used to call him "Admiral Sakazuki" most of the time, as opposed to his alias. Nevertheless, his ruthless adherence to "Absolute Justice" has made his colleagues fear and despise him, especially Aokiji, who called him a fool for taking things too far. In turn, Akainu can easily kill any Marines who contradicts his beliefs, as he executed a soldier for leaving his post in fear, and made an attempt on Coby's life for voicing his objections for taking the war too far. Aokiji strongly opposed Akainu becoming fleet admiral and dueled him for the position. After winning, Akainu decided to spare Aokiji because they were comrades, showing at least some compassion, if only for a whim, though Aokiji chose to leave the marines and resign from the position of admiral, as to not serve under Akainu. His ruthlessness also resulted to Caesar Clown believing Sakazuki would support the ideas of mass-murder weapons and using prisoners as guinea pigs. Akainu also did not show any respect to Monkey D. Garp, despite the old vice admiral being a "hero" who was eligible for the position of admiral, due to him being from the previous generation and for sharing the same lineage with Dragon and Luffy. Garp, in turn, tried to murder Sakazuki for executing Ace, and had to be restrained by Sengoku. Enemies Whitebeard Pirates As Akainu boldly insulted Whitebeard, he earned the wrath of Portgas D. Ace, who viewed the captain as a father figure. This made Ace lose his chance to retreat in an attempt to strike down Akainu in revenge, only to fail and ultimately lose his life at the hands of the then admiral. Akainu, in turn, viewed Ace as one of the two most dangerous individuals (the other one being Luffy) in the world, due to his father being Gol D. Roger. Akainu feigned sympathy towards Squard to get him to betray Whitebeard, then brutally injured Whitebeard and killed Ace, which resulted in the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates directing their anger toward him, and the remaining commanders attempting to fight against him, even though they might have been killed. Whitebeard himself brutally injured Akainu (an example of this would be when Akainu was placed at the epicenter of a shock wave, courtesy of the Gura Gura no Mi) out of revenge for Ace's demise. Akainu, however, views all pirates as criminals that are not allowed to exist, and the Whitebeard Pirates are no exception. Monkey D. Luffy Due to Luffy being the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, Akainu views him as the most dangerous threat to the world, along with Ace, and possesses an immensely dangerous obsession with ending Luffy's life. After killing Ace and sending Luffy into a mental breakdown, Akainu hounded Luffy throughout the remainder of the war, insistent that he would not escape Marineford alive. To this end, the admiral ignored all surrounding threats, and focused solely on taking Luffy's life. Akainu showed frustration when Shanks intervention allowed Luffy to escape. Even though he failed to take Luffy's life during the war, he managed to give Luffy an X-shaped scar that covers most of his chest. Furthermore, Akainu did the only thing that no one else could do in the entire series: completely break Luffy's spirit. Akainu always refers to Luffy as "Dragon's son", viewing him as a global-scale threat solely based on heritage, and that Luffy must be eliminated at all costs. On the other hand, Luffy holds great resentment toward Akainu for killing his brother, although after learning of Akainu's promotion, he was quick to return to his old carefree attitude after a brief moment of anger. Jinbe Akainu considers Jinbe a traitor after his resignation from the Shichibukai and for cooperating with Luffy. Although he was more interested in taking Luffy's life, he showed absolutely no mercy to Jinbe on the battlefield and attempted to kill him numerous times while Jinbe was protecting Luffy. Jinbe is aware of how dangerous Akainu is, and wasted no time in warning the Straw Hats about how ruthless the Marines have become under his command. Abilities and Powers As the current Fleet Admiral, Akainu has command over the entire Marine organization, from ordering all soldiers and officers as he sees fit to issuing a Buster Call on any island he deems to be a threat. His only superiors are the World Government's Commander-in-Chief Kong and the Gorosei. Akainu's background, specifically his black-hearted behavior, is renowned, especially among the stronger figures in the New World, striking fear into the hearts of pirates and marines alike. After Van Augur identified Akainu aboard a marine ship for negotiations, Blackbeard immediately fled, knowing the consequences of battling against him, even after Blackbeard had gained the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi, and strengthened his crew with several of Impel Down's most powerful criminals. Many high ranking echelons within the World Government suggested Sakazuki to become the succeeding fleet admiral over Sengoku's recommendation for Kuzan, thus further supporting his incredible military might. Furthermore, Jinbe noted the Marines have become a much more powerful organization under Sakazuki despite the resignations of Garp, Sengoku and Kuzan, indicating great leadership on Sakazuki's behalf. He is a very skilled manipulator, using his knowledge of his opponents to deceive them into doing what he wants. He feigned sympathy to Squard, and used his hatred of the late Pirate King to influence him into betraying his loyalty to Whitebeard. He also used Ace's devotion to Whitebeard to his advantage, insulting Whitebeard in order to provoke Ace into attacking him and preventing escape, and ultimately killing the young pirate by aiming for his younger brother. Akainu has an incredible amount of superhuman durability shown by the fact that not even two quake-powered blows at point-blank range from Whitebeard were able to keep him down, the latter of the two was powerful enough to split Marineford in two, and he was still able to fight the Whitebeard Pirates and two former Shichibukai (Crocodile and Jinbe). He has enormous stamina, being able to fight numerous enemies and being able to keep going without showing any signs of exhaustion. He was able to easily defeat Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov, and Inazuma. His durability also extends to Haki attacks since it took Whitebeard's own Haki to actually affect him. He also is shown to possess unimaginable strength, as seen when he stopped Whitebeard's bisento with just one leg. He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began. Furthermore, he was the one who emerged victorious from the ten day duel duel between him and Aokiji for the position of the fleet admiral, even though they both suffered grave injuries. Devil Fruit Akainu possesses the Magu Magu no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit which grants him the ability to transform his body into magma and manipulate it at will. As a Logia, Akainu can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Haki, Kairoseki, being caught off guard and his elemental weakness. Apparently, Akainu has found some way to avoid Haki attacks, as he was not visibly harmed even after Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks. His ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, as the higher heat and smothering abilities of his magma allowed him to successfully harm Ace despite Ace's Logia-defense, and ultimately kill Ace due to this superiority. Akainu's Devil Fruit allows him to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jinbe with minimal effort. During the decisive ten day battle on Punk Hazard for the position of fleet admiral, Akainu showed the furious power of his Devil Fruit as he changed the weather of one side of Punk Hazard and left it in a blaze. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so with two ranks above vice admiral, Akainu can also use this ability. He was seen using his Busoshoku Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Weapon Sakazuki was seen wielding a katana during his youth as a Marine. It is unknown whether or not he had eaten his Devil Fruit at this point. Storia Passato La battaglia di Ed Waugh Quando i Marine vengono a sapere che i pirati di Roger e i pirati del Leone d'oro si stanno per affrontare, Sakazuki si trovava a Marineford, in compagnia di Garp, Kuzan, Sauro e Tsuru, mentre Garp racconta dei suoi tentativi di catturare Roger. L'attacco ad Ohara Durante il Buster Call effetuato ad Ohara, Sakazuki è uno dei cinque viceammiragli incaricati di eseguire il bombardamento. In quest'occasione ordina l'affondamento della nave carica di civili, sostenendo che alcuni archeologi potrebbero trovarsi a bordo e cge è necessario distruggerla per essere sicuri che il male sia stato estirpato. Whitebeard War Saga Marineford Arc Vice Admiral Momonga mentioned to Boa Hancock that the three Marine admirals, including Akainu, will lead the Marines against the Whitebeard Pirates following the announcement of Portgas D. Ace's execution. Following the gathering at Marineford, Akainu was seen sitting beneath the execution platform of Portgas D. Ace with his fellow Marine admirals. Akainu stepped into the battle when Jozu hurled a massive iceberg, displaying abilities to control volcanic rock by launching a fist made of lava to destroy the iceberg and sending small burning rocks flying all over the place, destroying one of Whitebeard's ships. He was later seen confronting a Marine officer who was fleeing from the battle not wanting to die out of concern for his family. Akainu attacks, and brutally executes the Marine officer for this "cowardice", much to the horror of Coby and Helmeppo who were watching (having nearly ran into the admiral themselves doing the same thing). Akainu then receives a report on the Den Den Mushi that the preparations for Sengoku's plan are set. Luffy's arrival at Marineford has Admiral Akainu commenting that, as the son of Dragon, Luffy is the one pirate who must be eliminated at all costs. During the battle, following Sengoku's orders, Akainu talked to Captain Squard, making him believe that Whitebeard had betrayed his allies, trading their lives for Ace's. He demonstrated his words by making Squard notice that the Pacifistas attacked everyone in the bay except Whitebeard's pirates, this being also part of Sengoku's plan. He told Squard he does not agree with the plan of sparing Ace's and Whitebeard's life, and offered him the chance to save himself and his own crew if he killed Whitebeard. Because of his deep hatred for Gol D. Roger, who killed his first crew, Squard believed him and attacked Whitebeard, by stabbing him in the chest. Whitebeard survived Squard's attack, and forgave his ally and started a massive attack against the Marines, using his Devil Fruit's powers. Akainu, along with Aokiji and Kizaru, managed to stop Whitebeard's seismic waves directed to the platform on which Ace was chained. After the steel wall was finally raised around the pirates, Akainu started to attack the pirates with his Ryūsei Kazan, which melted Aokiji's ice and destroyed the Moby Dick. Much later, when Luffy was hurled over the siege wall and landed before the execution platform, Akainu sneered before commenting on how bold the son of Dragon is. After Whitebeard and his crew successfully entered the plaza, Whitebeard began to swing his Bisento for another attack when Akainu intervened, and told him that the island would not hold out long if he kept doing that. Whitebeard then told him he should try and protect it. They then both used their Devil Fruit powers and clashed with each other. When Garp joined the battle, Whitebeard told his men that he is just an old man and that they should not be fooled. Akainu retaliated and said that Whitebeard himself was also of the same generation. The two clashed again, causing another rampage in Marineford. Akainu was angry at Whitebeard and shouted at him for destroying the city, and Whitebeard repeated what he said before and told him he should protect it. Suddenly, Whitebeard grabbed his chest and coughed up a massive amount of blood. Akainu commented on how Whitebeard can not escape the effects of old age and took full advantage by landing a devastating blow on Whitebeard's chest with molten magma. Luffy unleashed a wave of Haoshoku Haki, which saved Ace from the second execution attempt, while Akainu noticed that Luffy used his power unconsciously. When Ace was finally freed, Akainu assured his men that there was nothing to worry about, since the two pirate brothers were going to be captured again and executed. He then confronted Luffy and Ace, and provoked Ace into attacking him by disparaging Whitebeard. After Ace's attack backfired, Akainu said that his magma can smother Ace's fire and was thus able to injure Ace despite his Logia intangibility, making him his natural enemy. He went on to state that both Luffy and Ace deserved to be executed due to their parentage and attacked Luffy, but Ace threw himself in the way. Ace took Akainu's devastating attack through his torso, which shortly lead to his death. Akainu then burned Jinbe as the latter attempted to protect Ace from a strike to the head. Marco and Vista attacked him with their haki, and he commented on how much of a nuisance they were. Enraged at the death of Ace, Whitebeard attacked Akainu, striking him from the back with a crippling blow. Akainu got back up and attacked back, nearly taking off half of Whitebeard's face. Whitebeard then gave the admiral another devastating blow, sending him falling into a crater. Akainu, having survived Whitebeard's onslaught, tunneled underground and reappeared in front of Jinbe as he was making his way to the escape ship with Luffy in tow. Akainu demanded Jinbe to hand over Luffy, but Jinbe refused, stating that he will protect Luffy with his life. Akainu then prepared to attack, but Ivankov appeared and blasted Akainu with a Hell Wink. He later heard Blackbeard as he declared to the entire world that the age of Blackbeard has begun. Despite Blackbeard's grave announcement and his newly acquired power, he still chose to continue pursuing Luffy. Akainu then subdued Ivankov and Inazuma and continued to chase after Jinbe and Luffy, which ends in Akainu piercing through Jinbe and straight towards Luffy, critically injuring the both of them. When he was prepared to finish them off, Crocodile repelled him and got Luffy and Jinbe out of the admiral's reach. Akainu then prepared to face off against Crocodile and the Whitebeard Pirates. In the anime the events of this battle are touched upon showing massive explosions rocking Marineford, sending nearby pirates flying back. Large geysers of magma are shown showering the escaping New World Pirates. His efforts to pursue Luffy are consistently stalled by Marco deflecting all of his attacks and the Whitebeard Pirates forcing him back with a barrage of bullet and cannon fire, at which he comments is irritating. He took down Curiel and went into a blind rage yelling to the marines to not let pirates roam this earth. He, along with the whole battlefield, was stopped by Coby as he yelled for the fighting to stop. Akainu was outraged at this and attacked Coby, only to have his punch blocked by Shanks. Akainu was angered, because Shanks's interference had caused Luffy to escape his grasp. After Aokiji and Kizaru's failed attempts on Luffy's life and Sengoku complying with Shanks' demands to end the Whitebeard War, Akainu was very displeased. Saga dopo la guerra Poco tempo dopo la zattera dei pirati di Barbanera si rompe per colpa dell'eccessivo peso di San Juan Wolf. Barbanera cattura Bonney e la sua ciurma, facendo una proposta al Governo Mondiale: egli consegnerà la super novellina in cambio di una nave. La Marina però non accetta lo scambio, perchè Akainu si imbarca sulla nave diretta al luogo dello scambio. Barbanera ordina la fuga ai suoi uomini, lasciando indietro i prigionieri. Quando Akainu trova Bonney le confessa che il Governo Mondiale si è molto preoccupato per la sua sparizione; la ragazza replica che odia la Marina e il Gvoerno. Timeskip Sakazuki viene designato come nuovo grand'ammiraglio, ma Aokiji si rifiuta di sottostare a quell'uomo, così i due si affrontano a Punk Hazard. La battaglia dura dieci giorni ed è così dura da modificare permanentemente il clima dell'isola. Alla fine Akainu esce vittorioso dal duello; decide di risparmiare la vita al suo ex collega, che abbandona la Marina. Con Sakazuki al comando, la Marina subisce delle modifiche. Il quartier generale viene spostato da Marineford nel Nuovo Mondo, al posto della base G-1. Saga del Nuovo Mondo Saga di Dressrosa Quando Don Quijote Do Flamingo rinuncia a fare parte della Flotta dei sette, Sakazuki indice una riunione con i Marine di grado più alto per decidere come comportarsi. Inoltre, avendo letto sui giornali dell'alleanza tra Rufy e Law e avendo saputo presumibilmente da Smoker che i due super novellini si stanno dirigendo a Dressrosa, Sakazuki invia l'ammiraglio Fujitora ad occuparsi dei due. Anime and Manga Differences The anime-only Vice Admiral Jonathan is said to be Akainu's protege, but unlike his mentor who is a pure believer in Absolute Justice, Jonathan believes more in Moral Justice. Trivia *The way Akainu's character design is drawn resembles the famous Japanese actor, Bunta Sugawara. Akainu's real name, Sakazuki is apparently based on the three movies of Bunta Sugawara with "Sakazuki" in the title. Even Akainu's birthday is based on Sugawara's. *His nickname, along with the other admirals' (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey). Navigazione de:Akainu en:Sakazuki es:Akainu fr:Akainu zh:赤犬 薩卡斯基 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Membri della Marina Categoria:Lottatori